


gimme the ring, kissed and told

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is tired. And he sounds it, too. He leans his forehead against the door, and he can feel Harvey lingering on the other side. This was supposed to be his last resort, and yet here Harvey is, breaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme the ring, kissed and told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



> this is a comment fic for this post by [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/99263114001/marvey-hotel-au)

“Go away, Harvey.”

“No.”

“Please.”

Mike is tired. And he sounds it, too. He leans his forehead against the door, and he can feel Harvey lingering on the other side. This was supposed to be his last resort, and yet here Harvey is, breaching.

 

“Mike, this is ridiculous.”

“It wouldn’t be if you’d just go. I told you…”

“That you want me to leave you alone. I heard. But I’m not accepting it.”

Mike’s head thumps against the door. “This is not a negotiation, Harvey. This is our relationship.” He turns around, the smooth wood feeling cold through his thin t-shirt. “Or what is left of it.”

“I’m not going away. Not until you hear me out.”

“You’ve said it all, Harvey. Or didn’t, for that matter.”

There’s silence on the other side now, and for a moment Mike can hope that Harvey has finally left.

“I do.” 

Harvey’s voice startles him, and Mike closes his eyes against the sensation it causes. He curls his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. Those are the words he wanted to hear and now they are all out of context.

“That is my answer, Mike.” Of course, Harvey doesn’t let go. “I do.”

“It’s too late, Harvey.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Finally, Mike has enough. He opens the door, facing Harvey and he’s wearing that goddamn grey suit and there’s a cart with champagne in the hall. The reply gets stuck in Mike’s mouth. All that’s left is a mixture of surprise, and anger, and a whole lot of hurt.

“Will you let me in?”

“You’re kidding me.” It’s not a question. “You think a bottle of Champagne is going to fix this?”

“You don’t want it? Fine.” Harvey sticks the bottle back into the cooler. When he looks back up again, something has changed and looks… pleading. “Please, Mike.”

Problem is, Mike doesn’t want to hear what Harvey has to say, and then he does want to so he can understand. So maybe they can come out of this without further damage.

Reluctantly, he steps aside and lets Harvey into his suite.

“This is nice.” Harvey takes a look around the room and everything about it annoys Mike. “Didn’t know you could afford this.”

“If all you can do is insult me even more, you might as well leave.”

“Insult you more?” If this has any affect on Harvey, he covers it with a raised eyebrow and a cocky expression. “I didn’t know I insulted…”

That’s it. 

“I asked you to marry me, Harvey.”

“I know.” Finally something close to… feelings.

“You know, I could have lived with you telling me ‘no’. In fact, that was what I expected. And I asked anyway. But you just had to crush that last shred of dignity and not give me any answer at all. Instead you’re all ‘let’s talk about it some other time’, like I was just asking you what you wanted for dinner.”

“Are you finished?”

Sometimes, Mike hates Harvey. Really, literally hates him.

A breathless beat passes between them.

“I am sorry, Mike.” 

Mike hates him even more when he suddenly changes his tune and becomes a real-life person. “That’s not good enough.”

“I know. And I know that if this is beyond repair now, it is my fault. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Better.”

“Until you asked me, I never thought about getting married. At all. After what happened with my mother and my dad, that was it for me.”

“I know that.” Mike hates how his voice becomes softer now, how he loses his edge now that Harvey is in the same room with him again. “You could have said so.”

“I wanted to. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mike’s shoulders sag. “You know what, Harvey, just forget about it, okay? Just forget I ever asked, alright?”

“I can’t.” There is something raw about the way Harvey says it. “Mike, when you asked me, you took me by surprise. I never thought you would want to get married…”

“You knew,” Mike interrupts him. “We’ve talked about it when it became legal in New York.”

“I never thought you would want to get married to me,” Harvey repeats and the coolness falls away from him. “And at the same time, all I think is that is that if I ever do get married, it has to be you.”

Mike sinks down on the bed, trying to wrap his mind around Harvey’s words. 

“I’ve never been good with relationships, and even worse talking about them,” Harvey continues and his voice is quiet, almost like he isn’t even talking to Mike anymore. “This thing with you… our relationship… means more to me than you know.”

"Yeah, you’re right. I know don’t know because you never say anything. In fact, that you didn’t tell Donna, let alone Jessica, that we are in a… thing… should have told me enough.”

“Mike, I love you.”

Mike huffs an exhausted laugh. This is too much and too little too late at the same time. “Don’t, Harvey.” He hasn’t heard those words ever since the day he has moved in with Harvey. “Don’t say it because you think that’s what I want to hear.”

“I’m not. I’m telling you because you need to hear it. You need to hear that I love you, and have for a long time now. You need to hear that I love living with you, and that coming home to you is the best part of my day. You need to hear that I would love to marry you, and be married to you. And you need to hear that I’d love it if you asked me again so I can give you a proper answer.”

The worst part is that Mike believes him. It’s the tone in Harvey’s voice, that he sounds like he is making a closing statement. He is not trying to be charming or even convincing. He is just stating facts. 

This time, though, the facts are not cold and hard. They are warm and a little fuzzy around the edges.

Mike looks away from him, and his eyes fall on the small jewelry box on his nightstand. Why he has brought the rings, let alone put them right where he sees them every morning, he doesn’t want to explore. There has always been a masochistic streak to this whole thing, and sometimes it takes a turn for the scary.

Harvey apparently follows his gaze, and goes to pick up the box. He doesn’t open it but pulls Mike to his feet and presses it into his hand. He doesn’t let go and his palms feel a little sweaty against Mike’s skin.

“If you’ll still have me, ask again.” Harvey’s words are not for the world but for Mike and only for Mike, and sometimes he hates Harvey for it. “Please.”

Mike needs to think about it for a long moment, long enough to make Harvey squirm. That he has the ability to sway the great Harvey Specter never fails to amaze and amuse Mike.

This time, he doesn’t go down on his knee. This time, he only opens the box to the two platinum rings. This time…

“Harvey Specter… do you want marry me?”

A beat. Too long a beat, and Mike is ready to bolt. Again.

“Yes.” Again, it’s just for Mike. “Yes, I do.”

Mike doesn’t move. He doesn’t reach for the ring to put it on Harvey’s finger. He just stands there, staring at their joined hands, letting Harvey’s words roll over him.

When they kiss, it’s almost like the first time but it’s more gentle and more… everything at the same time. Mike wants it to go on forever (or at least until they’ve signed their marriage licence) but Harvey breaks away. Slowly. Reluctantly. He is swaying a little on his feet.

“Can I go and get the champagne now?”


End file.
